demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaneda
Kaneda is the Fourth Guildmaster of the Demon Howl Wizard Guild, as well as Chairman of the Magic Council. She is known as the Devil in Disguise because her small frame tends to put enemies off-guard, allowing her to attack with deadly precision and force. Kaneda ascended to the office of Guildmaster following the untimely death of Third Guildmaster Aryn Temeris, and assumed Chairmanship of the Magic Council following the dissolution of the First Council. Journal ~A black leather-bound book sits on the desk. Being the nosy little bugger you are, you open the book. On the first page can be seen in flowing cursive script "Property of ////////// Page" The first name has been scribbled out, and there are drops of blood on the paper.~ ~the first filled page is dated neatly, written in the same fussy cursive script. At first glance, the two or three lines are nearly indecipherable, but then clearer: "Father thinks this book will help me to preserve my memories. Bit stupid, I think, but who knows? Maybe someone will find this, someday." The paper is signed "////////// Page, 10yrs.", with the name scratched out as it was on the opening page.~ ~You turn to a page near the center. The date on this page is angrily scrawled, with no attention given to random ink blots. The writing is very clear: "That bastard. That absolute bastard. If he touches me again, I'll kill him." The page is unsigned, but for a large inkblot at the bottom of the page.~ ~The book "falls" open a few more pages. The ink is red now, the date fussily scratched into the page as normal. The passage is now clear as you become accustomed to the writing: "Father had to work today, of all days. My birthday, and he's off making deals. Oh, well. Mother took us out today, and we saw a fight break out in the street outside the town hall--it didn't last long, a few Mages broke it up quickly. I hope I can be like them someday." The paper is signed "A///////// Page, Age 13", with one letter of the holder's name legible.~ Biography WIP Personality To friends and members of Demon Howl, as well as those who present no threat, Kaneda is extremely friendly and caring, often acting as the mother figure for the guild. She takes threats against her Guild, which she sees as family, very seriously and often acts with swift and lethal action. To those who threaten Demon Howl, she is seen as sadistic, even psychotic. If allowed to reach full temper, she will do all in her power to kill everything that poses a threat. Abilities Kaneda's Arc of Time allows her to manipulate not only the timeline of the environment, but the timelines of individual people or groups. Cosmic Regression AOE attack with regresses the timeline of everything within 30 feet by a stated amount. This ability is active as long as objects are in range. Cosmic Progression Same as above, but forward rather than back. Time's Curse Individual attack; this ability regresses or progresses a certain person's timeline until Kaneda deactivates the ability. Shimmer The ability to change others' perception, often confused with shapeshifting. Environment Manipulation Regresses and progresses the timeline of the environment around Kaneda. Artifact Magic: Inferno God's Chariot An Artifact ability that causes Kaneda to shine with a burning, blinding light. Artifact Magic: Inferno God's Rage An offensive ability similar to an automatic weapon. Kaneda shoots several fireballs from his hands in rapid succession to burn his target. Artifact Magic: Hellfire Bomb An offensive ability often used as a finisher for weaker enemies. Kaneda creates a fiery "bubble" around those fighting; with enough control to bend the bubble around his allies, it gradually constricts, growing smaller and burning the targets until it compresses into a small fiery ball, at which point all in its 10-meter range have 30 seconds to move or suffer extreme explosive damage. Artifact Magic: Inferno God's Warhammer A fist attack that encases Kaneda's arms in solid, hammer-shaped sheets of fire. Artifact Magic: Inferno God Secret Art: Hell Cannon Much like the standard breath attack, Kaneda spits a jet black fireball hot enough to burn the air around it and create a carbon shell as fragile as an egg, which spits the target out of its center like a cannonball, reaching distances as great as 50 miles. Tools and Equipment Slayer Artifact A necklace imbued with the power of an Inferno God Slayer Energy Lacrima A quick-charge lacrima for use in emergencies ASL Vehicle This Air/Sea/Land vehicle runs on a heavy-duty lacrima engine, and can usually be seen parked at Kaneda's residence. It resembles a compact car. Mistcloak The Mistcloak takes the form of a long, flowing black cape that Kaneda normally wears on a job. Its general function is to serve as a light shield, protecting from most low-level attacks. Other Crowley An Exceed in Kaneda's service. Crowley is red, with a burn mark on the left side of his face from an incident stemming from a job. He normally presents at normal size, but can grow into his battle form if needed. Category:Guildmasters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:Magic Council Category:Holder